It's Classified
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Time for a family reunion, but the only thing he can say is 'It's classified', he's not the only one. Part of the 'Psychic'- verse I have yet to upload...but can be read as a stand alone xD


Rodney McKay, ever the intrepid explorer, was in a place that he did not wish to be. In fact, Dr. McKay would rather be on the Genii home world running for his life, having just been tortured. Okay, maybe the torture was a step to far, but either way he did _not _want to be on Earth, at one of the most dreaded events of any mans life, a family reunion.

Not that his family wasn't exciting, anything but. If a normal person was to look on the McKay's and outstretched family then they would be overcome with awe. No, the problem was, they weren't Rodney's type of interesting.

There were military commanders, lawyers, doctors, spread throughout the house and surrounding area, all very successful in their fields, but not scientists. Not someone that he could have an even partway interesting and stimulating conversation with.

And then you factor in the fact that everyone thinks he's a wash out. When asked what he did for a job, he had to reply, "It's classified." And most family members would take this to mean, 'He's un-employed…just a McKay failure, such a shame.' Then McKay would receive the consequent glare from his parents across the room, as if to say, 'Son, why couldn't you have been more like your sister?'

'_Well, screw you.'_ McKay thought, '_if you think I'm leaving any of my sizeable amounts of money to any of you, you've got another thing coming.'_ But then again, why ask the guy who everyone was assuming unemployed to leave you money he shouldn't have, why bother being nice when you'll get nothing out of it.

"Hey there, sour-puss." A cheerful voice said beside him.

McKay all but screamed almost dropping his drink, "Don't _ever_ surprise me like that again!" He hissed.

Jeannie beamed at him, he bright blue eyes screaming with intelligence, "Awww, is someone mister grumpy." She said raising her hand to pinch his cheek.

He slapped the hand away, "Yeah laugh it up…your over here to torture me…why exactly?"

"Well, you just looked all on your lonesome over here." She said happily, "So, I thought, 'Hey, let's go cheer Mer up!'"

"Yes, well your plan isn't working, now go away. Haven't you got a kid that you can call all these pre-schooler names?" McKay aid agitatedly.

"Madison's made friends, unlike you. Come on, Mer. They're family! They won't bite!" Jeannie said, trying to get McKay to move from his dark corner.

McKay raised an eyebrow at his sibling, "I think you're forgetting that time-"

The door swung open slowly and no-one noticed, McKay stopped talking and Jeannie rolled her eyes before walking to talk to Caleb. An older man and women stepped in.

The elderly man had his arm draped over her arm, "Come on, Belle, we're not that late."

"Pierre Fargo, you know as well as I do that we are late." The elderly woman that McKay identified as Belle said, tapping Pierre on the nose playfully.

"Now, now, Belle, you're never too late for family. We're proof of that." Pierre muttered pulling Belle into a hug.

A young smaller person walked out from behind the 'lovey dovey' couple, his face contorted into an expression of disgust, "Please, save it for at home, you know when I'm not there."

"Cool it, honey." Belle said happily, "Your Grandfather and I are just happy. We haven't seen the family in ages."

Fargo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, lets just get this over with. Remember no telling them all about…you know where…it's classified."

The two grandparents rolled their eyes, "We are not stupid, Douglas."

Fargo walked away quietly muttering under his breath. The actions of this young man surprised McKay, he was emitting a 'don't talk to me vibe' and McKay didn't want to delve into his thoughts.

McKay walked from his corner to get himself some food from the table which consequently was where the intriguing man was. Well McKay being McKay felt like being nosey.

"So, who are you?" Rodney asked.

Fargo jumped, and turned to see McKay, breathing heavily he shook his head, "Um, my name is, um Fargo, Douglas Fargo." He said placing his hand out. When Rodney didn't shake it he awkwardly put it down and asked, "You?"

"Dr. Rodney McKay." He said.

Fargo face became lighter, "So you're my cousin?" He asked.

"Well, every one of us here are cousins. You're going to have to expand on that." McKay said sarcastically.

Fargo nodded, "Oh right. Your mum is my dad's twin." He explained.

"Oh…mum never talked about him…and her maiden name isn't Fargo…." McKay told him.

"No, it was probably St. John."

McKay nodded, "Yeah…"

The two relatives stood side by side in awkward silence for a while before Fargo broke it, "So, what do you do for a job?"

McKay coughed awkwardly, "It's classified."

Fargo's eyes lit, "Really? Oh me too, but aside from that I'm an expert in Advanced Electronics and Advanced Software Programming."

"Ah, I'm an Astrophysicist. I have two PhD's." Rodney said.

After a moments thought Fargo suddenly exclaimed, "I've read some of your papers. Ohmigosh! You are amazing!"

"I'm glad you have recognised my brilliance and-"

"Why did you go underground? You haven't published in like…ten years. My people think you're a wash-out…" Fargo muttered the last bit quietly.

"Well…" McKay was clearly blustered, he hadn't expected to _ever_ see scientists at a family reunion, "It's kind of…"

"Classified." They said in unison and McKay nodded, slightly sheepishly.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you more about my evident amazing-ness, so that you can worship the ground I walk on." Okay, so he didn't say those exact words, but he may as well have.

Fargo looked slightly offended, but still happy to have met McKay, "So, you ever been into space?" He asked.

McKay nodded, "Just a little." He said, smiling crookedly as if having an inside joke only he knew, "What about you?"

"Oh yes. Once…but it was an accident…"

McKay nodded, "Accidently space trips are never good. Just ask Sheppard."

"Who's Sheppard?" Fargo enquired.

"Oh, someone I work with." McKay said mysteriously.

Fargo nodded, "Is it classified?"

"Oh no, Sheppard is a Colonel, and an annoying one at that. He loves his hair more than women. Has a hero complex that needs to be sorted out urgently and, well…no man gets left behind," McKay explained, "Save my bacon more times than I can count and insists on hiding his intelligence behind his humour. He's pain in the ass to be honest."

"That's Carter to a tee, well minus the hair." Fargo said.

"Carter?"

"The sheriff." Fargo explained.

McKay raised an eyebrow, "Are you out in the wild west or what?"

"Sorry, but it's classified." Fargo said, laughing slightly.

McKay nodded, "I must say this is almost as stimulating as a conversation with Radek and I have no idea why."

They walked slowly to the back yard where there were more guests, all talking to each other.

"I warn you not to tell them your job is classified." McKay said to Fargo. At his questioning gaze McKay expanded, "They will think you're a failure."

"Why?" Fargo asked.

'_Because since birth I have been able to read minds when I have physical contact with someone, or when a group of people are collectively thinking the same thing, or if I try real hard I can do it from far away, like that lady over there, she thinks you're a weird little child, but it's hurting my head. I can also feel the chemical processes within a body that show emotion, like right now, you're un-nerved by me being smarter than you.' _But McKay would never say that out loud, because hey, it was private. Instead he shrugged and said, "Intuition."

Suddenly what sounded like an aeroplane went over their heads. Fargo looked up to see a ship. It looked as if it had been hobbled together out of spare parts and McKay sighed.

"Not again! I don't get one day do I?" He took out a small rectangular box with two buttons on it. One looked red and one was green. Fargo assumed they were stop and start buttons. McKay pressed the green one and a flying projectile appeared out of nowhere and hit the side of the ship. As it went down McKay pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Yeah, I've got another one…how many did you say again…two?...So I've taken down both…yeah, I understand…copy that…fine…bye Sam."

Fargo looked at McKay, "Can I know what that was?"

McKay shook his head, "No sorry. It's classified."

**A gift from me to any reader who wishes to read this. I'm giving you this silly little one-shot because I'm dropping all my fanfictions for a month to participate in 'NaNoWriMo' Sorry for any inconvenience. I shall update stories, if I get distracted but other than that sorry :/ **

**Anyway, whatcha thing? **

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
